My Very First Time
by PinkandBlackAttack
Summary: Normally I wouldn't tell you about my first but I'll go ahead and tell you what's on my mind. FEMSLASH.


It had been just over six months since we'd started messaging and confessing how we felt, although we'd "known" each other for much longer than that. She was on her way to meet me for the first time. My eyes jumped back and forth nervously between the front and back entrances. I was a bundle of nerves. Each time someone came into view in the doorway I thought it would be her and my stomach would go into a knot. The "tick, tick, tick" of the coffee shop clock sounded quite slow compared to the pounding of my heart. Surely these people could hear it! Certainly someone would notice beads of sweat starting to form on my brow or the way my fingers nervously drummed the table.

"Hey."

I snapped out of it when I heard her familiar voice. There she was; her face half smile and half nerves. It instantly made me feel a bit of relief. I felt better knowing that at least I wasn't the only one who wasn't sure what to expect.

"Hi..."

The word barely squeaked out, it seemed stuck in my throat. I also realized that I wasn't sure what to do with myself. It felt like we'd known each other forever and yet we were basically strangers. Do we shake hands? Hug? I was pretty sure I had never felt so awkward before.

"What kind of coffee do you drink?" I stammered. "I waited for you to order because I wasn't sure. I guess it's one of those things that never come up in conversation."

The next few minutes were a blur. It felt like an eternity waiting for the barista to take our order, but when we stepped outside the fresh air was a welcome relief and being outside gave me an excuse to put my sunglasses on and hide my nervous eyes.

"I thought maybe we could take a walk to the park?" I suggested. "It's not far."

Looking back now I can't really say what we talked about on the way there. I do remember feeling like I was conversing with an old friend, as cliché as that may sound. It was like we'd already known each other our whole lives, the conversation flowed so easily. I still felt nervous though and smoked far too many cigarettes, if for no other reason than it gave me something to do with my hands. By the time we got there I was slightly less nervous if not also slightly short of breath.

We sat facing the swings watching the children play awhile, the smell of fresh cut grass filling the air. I couldn't decide what the look on her face meant. Was she nervous? Shy? Disappointed? I was too scared to ask which one it was, but the distance between us worried me that perhaps it was one of the latter.

We talked until the sun started to go down. About everything, our families, friends, work, exes. She laughed about my most recent failed romance and how I always picked the wrong kind of girl. "Except for you", I smiled, "I think I had it right when I picked you." She smiled back and blushed, looking down at the ground and twiddled a leaf that had blown down from one of the maple trees. She didn't say a word.

I scooted myself slightly towards her.

"Hey."

"What?" she said softly.

"Look at me."

When she finally looked up and her eyes met mine it hit me. It was suddenly clear, I could see it written across her face. She was just as nervous as I was. In a moment of bravery I gently reached out my hand to touch the side of her face with my fingertips, her skin feeling flush and warm. She trembled but didn't shy away. I traced her jaw line with my fingers and I felt her lean in slightly towards my touch.

I had no more words. I was overwhelmed with the connection I felt with her. I'd spent so long alone wishing she was here and that we could be together. Now finally she was real and right here in front of me. I took her hand in mine and pulled her gently towards me. The closer she got the more I could see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes but I wasn't turning back now.

I kissed her softly on the cheek and then once again. When she didn't shy away I kissed her again on the side of the mouth and cupped the side of her face with my hand, softly turning her mouth towards mine.

When our lips touched it felt like fireworks. Her lips were so soft against my own. My heart pounded in my chest. I'd wanted to be with this woman for so long, and now finally I was feeling her sweet kiss for the first time. The moment felt like it couldn't be more perfect.

Her kiss was passive at first as if unsure but she put one of her hands gently on my arm and I knew she wanted this too. I pulled back and looked in her eyes, gauging how she was feeling. I wondered aloud, "You okay?" Silent, she nodded her response. I kissed her again softly and pulled her closer to me, encouraging her to return my affection. Less timid, she kissed me back. I wanted this more than anything in the world.

We stayed like that for a while, sharing in what we'd both wanted for so long. Eventually we let ourselves fall together in the grass and held each other close, the night silent except for the sound of a dog barking somewhere in the distance. We stayed there lost in tender kisses until the sound of the train passing through town made me realize how late it had gotten.

"It's getting dark," I said. "What should we do now?" I started to get up, but she pulled me on top of her and kissed me again, much more passionately this time. Holding my weight with my hands and straddling one of her legs I pressed one knee up between her thighs until I could feel the heat emanating from the center of her through her jeans. She moaned slightly and pushed back against me. I shifted and rubbed my leg against her as we kissed, loving the way her body felt beneath me.

Finally after what felt like an eternity we paused. "Let's go." She said breathlessly, mutual need hanging thick in the air. I didn't have to ask where we were going.

The short walk felt like it took forever. We giggled awkwardly and made small talk. We stopped briefly here and there to step into shadowed doorways and touch each other's faces, connect with our eyes and steal quick kisses, our bodies pressed tightly together in the dark.

Once we reached my house I felt a fresh wave of excitement wash over me and I wondered if she felt the same. There was a hint of nervousness and anticipation in her eyes. I took her hand and led her to my bed. Kicking our shoes off, we settled again with her body beneath mine. Holding myself up over her I studied her face and smiled. I'd never felt so strongly for anyone I had only just met face to face. I truly needed this. I needed her.

Caressing her face, I began to kiss her, anxious to feel her mouth on my own again. Our bodies lightly touched, sending electricity through every inch of me. She kissed me passionately, our mouths parting and her tongue dancing with my own. I'd imagined this so many times, but nothing came close to what I was actually experiencing at this very moment. It was absolutely divine.

I felt almost feverish from wanting her. The nagging desire to be rid of our clothing and feel her skin touching my own was overwhelming, but I pushed it back. I wanted to do this slowly, to enjoy every moment I had with her. We'd already waited this long.

I ran one hand slowly up the side of her body, starting low on her thigh, enjoying every curve. As I trailed my hand higher I felt her shudder when my fingers met her skin through her thin shirt. I reveled in it. I loved that I could elicit such expressive reactions, to know exactly how I was making her feel.

I stood and helped her to her feet, myself sitting where she had just been. I could feel the heat from where her body had been beneath me. Our mouths barely parted for more than a moment, and she straddled my lap, touching and kissing my face. I realized I'd imagined this exact moment what felt like 1000 times before when we had talked online, but nothing I ever pictured or described to her via text came close to this. She was so beautiful and she felt so perfect in my arms, her body touching my own.

My hands ran across her thighs to her hips, and behind her. I cupped her ass in my palms and pulled her close to me. Her mouth drove me crazy with need, and the way she moved her hips in time with mine told me that she felt exactly the same.

I couldn't stand it a second longer. I literally hungered for her. I had to see her, anxious to feel her bare skin against my own. I slid my hands beneath her shirt. Hooking my thumbs under its hem I lifted her shirt up, revealing soft pale skin underneath. She raised her arms and allowed me to slip it over her head and discard it on the floor behind her.

My pulse raced as I took in the sight of her. She smiled at me devouring her body with my eyes, and she took my hands in her own. Our mouths met again with renewed fervor. I held her hands tightly and traced her jaw with kisses, then down, pausing on the nape of her neck, enjoying how it caused her to shudder. A slight moan escaped her lips.

I moved the straps of her bra aside to make way for my mouth as I kissed my way down her shoulders and enjoyed how she trembled as my lips touched her soft skin. As my kisses reached the top of her breasts I pulled her bra completely down to expose her to me. She sat up on her knees and provided my mouth with the most beautiful gift that I had ever been bestowed. I guided first one and then the other soft nipple into my mouth, licking them slowly with my tongue. When I looked up she had her head back, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent expression of pleasure.

As I sucked her sweet breasts in my mouth I removed the bra formally abandoned at her waist and worked the button of her jeans open with one hand. Bracing her back with one arm I flipped her over gently laying her on her back. I kissed her mouth and explored her body with my hands, desperate to feel every inch of her. Everything from the smell of her hair to the way her breasts felt in the palms of my hands was intoxicating. I was drunk with her.

Our bodies moved together as we kissed. I could feel my need growing, wanting even more of her. She laid back and I kissed my way down her breasts and stomach, pausing to tease her with my tongue on the sensitive area just below her belly button. She gasped and squirmed much to my delight. I took each side of her jeans in a hand and without speaking a word she lifted her hips up, allowing me to remove the last of the clothing separating my eyes from her natural beauty.

She was now completely naked before me, lying back on the bed looking somewhat shy and yet full of anticipation. I ran my hands up the sides of her calves and thighs, sending shivers and currents of electricity through us both. I then followed my hands with my mouth until my body was above hers. I kissed her slowly and deeply for a long time, relishing every single one, even though I knew I was soon to experience something even greater.

When her soft moans and anxious short breaths became too much for me to handle for a second longer I finally gave in to desire. Kissing her neck I traced my fingertips down the side of her breast, down her stomach, and even further down to her hip. She trembled knowing what my intention was. I loved this.

Dotting her mouth with sweet kisses I traced my fingertips over her soft stomach and slowly lower, just above her pubic bone. When I dipped even lower and caressed the insides of her thighs with my fingers as I trailed my tongue over her stomach she shook with anticipation.

Moving back up to kiss her mouth lovingly I cupped my hand between her legs. I could feel warmth emanating through my palm and I knew how wet she would already be for me. With one finger I danced ever so lightly over her clit, pulling back when she tried to arch her hips toward me frustrated. When she gave up seeking my touch I'd do it again, teasing her until her brow furrowed and she separated her mouth from my own.

"Please..." she gasped.

With that I thrust two fingers deep inside of her. They slid inside easily, welcomed by her need. Moaning into my mouth she arched her hips towards me as I penetrated her, taking possession of her center. She held my body against hers as I moved inside of her, her soft moans filling my mouth as we kissed. She felt so warm around me, my palm filling with her wetness. I pulled back and she looked up at me, vision hazy with desire and pleasure. Our eyes met and for a moment I was still, lost in this connection with her. Part of me was now part of her.

I bent again to kiss her on the side of her flushed face and then pulled back, sitting up on my knees. I pulled out slowly observing with pleasure how swollen and red her clit had become, then resting my other hand low on her stomach I renewed my efforts. Pressing down softly from above I could feel her G spot harden as I fucked her. The pitch of her moans and the shortness of her breath drove me crazy with wanting her. It gave me such immense pleasure to please her.

I leaned over her and whispered in her ear "You're so beautiful."

As I worked my fingers inside of her I started to kiss my way down her body, enjoying the salty sweat on her skin and knowing that it was what I was doing which caused it to be there. I sucked on one nipple and she almost cried out with pleasure. I could tell she wasn't able to take much more teasing.

As I kissed lower just above my hands, she bucked her hips up, a look of desperation on her face. I smiled and slowed the pace, placing one gentle kiss on each thigh. She gasped and clutched at the sheets beneath her. I loved doing this to her, causing her such anticipation.

I pulled my fingers out, hovering my mouth so close to the center of her need that she would be able to feel my breath on it. I licked the tip of my tongue lightly from the bottom of her opening all the way up to the tip of her clit, just barely making contact with her skin. Her whole body shivered at the slight touch. I inhaled, deeply savoring the scent of her and her taste in my mouth. My senses felt alive with her.

I couldn't wait any longer. I sucked and licked her clit with my tongue. She exhaled deeply and made the most exquisite sounds I'd ever heard. I pushed two fingers deep inside of her, fucking her slowly and deliberately while I pleasured her. Her breath short she cried my name letting me know she was close.

With my other hand I resumed pressure on the outside of her G spot, and when I moaned into her center flicking my tongue across the head of her clit she came hard, her body convulsing with pleasure, her juices flowing freely into my hand.

As her orgasm peaked and fell I shifted and held my body against hers, kissing her softly. I didn't remove my fingers from within her until her body finally stopped shaking, and then I held her while I whispered sweet adorations of love, telling her how perfect and beautiful she was to me. I was lost in her and what this meant to me. I couldn't have wished for this moment to be any more perfect.

"Hey."

She put a hand on my arm, snapping me out of a fog.

"You okay?" she asked. "You looked like you were daydreaming for a minute there."

I looked up to see the coffee shop's clock and had a sudden moment of clarity.

"It was nothing." I smiled.

"I thought maybe we could take a walk to the park?" I suggested. "It's not far."


End file.
